Crackling Fire
by sK8Er BoI
Summary: Hakkai gives Yaone a little suprise on new year's eve.
1. Greeting

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine it belongs to Minekura Kazuya.  
  
Arthor notes: Please don't I repeat don't give any bad comments just plain old comments.  
  
  
  
Hakkai walked ahead holding grocery bags,they decided that they would stay for a while . Goku was begging Sanzo to stay in here saying that it was new year's eve so surprisingly the monk agreed besides they were running out of supplies so he bought some.  
  
He watched the people preparing for the upcoming new year's festival, he watched the children playing and running,this town didn't seem to be affected by demons.He enjoyed the veiw so much that he wasn't looking to where he was going until he bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen.I wasn't looking to where I was going gomen." he bowed as he apologized.  
  
"Gomen, I wasn't looking to where I was going ethier."  
  
"Yaone-san?What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Hakkai-chan we were came here accidently so we figured that its better to stay and have a break so were enjoying the festival as well." Yaone explained.  
  
"Oh I see,so may I help you with these?" Hakkai asked politely.  
  
"No, thank you I think you have enough bags to carry." Yaone siad which was true because Hakkai was carrying two bags full of cigarrettes,food and beer.  
  
"I think your'e right.So can I walk with you back?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked back to the inn the sanzo party checked in, as Hakkai put aside the grocery bags he was holding he heard two quite familiar voices upstairs.  
  
"Ero-kappa!What did you do that for!?"  
  
"And they said that thay are taking a break!Baka-saru!"  
  
"How was I suppose to know."  
  
"Because they alraedy repeated it twice!"  
  
"Ero-kappa!You should have said that to me."  
  
"I didn't because your monkey brain couln't absorb it easily!"  
  
"Ero-kappa!"  
  
"Baka-saru!"  
  
"URESAI!!!!!! *bang bang bang*  
  
"Looks like they need me up there, ne?" Hakkai smiled at Yaone.  
  
"Me too."Yaone replied as she went upstairs.  
  
"Wait Yaone-san hat do you man by 'me too'?'' Hakkai said puzzed  
  
"Oh didn't I mention we checked in the same inn as you guys."  
  
"Oh,then we'd better stop all tose bickering upstairs before it gets us kicked out."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They both went upstairs with their bags and greeted their freinds.  
  
"Ohayo miina-san!"  
  
"Sanzo,here's your card and the grocery but I'm afraid that I didn't get you more bullets, the store was out of stock.....um...Gojyo,Goku are you alright?"  
  
Gojyo and Goku were lying on the mattress , having a really big bump on both their heads.  
  
"Ah...Sanzo I think you hit them both real hard this time.."Hakkai said sweat dropping.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yaone,did you get the stuff?" Kougaiji asked  
  
"Got them right here Kougaiji-sama." Yaone said while holding two large brown paper bags.  
  
"What do you mean by 'stuff' actually?"Gojyo was now sitting cross- legged at the mattress.  
  
"Oh,we got small fireworks,gloves and some matches."Yaone said  
  
"We thought that it would not be a proper new year without some fireworks."Dokugakuji explained.  
  
"Well actually he taught about it and he was the one who insisted staying here and Lirin sided with him."Kougaiji said  
  
"Oh well better get some relaxation,but remember next time we see each other....." he was cut off by Goyjo and Goku.  
  
"Yeah yeah we know....Enemies." they both finnished at the same time.  
  
"Yahoo!Ne,Onni-chan can I play with baldie-Sanzo?"Lirin asked exitedly.  
  
"I'll kill you someday brat."Sanzo whispered so only Hakkai can hear him.  
  
"Maa maa.....Sanzo she's just a kid." Hakkai said calming Sanzo down then he tured to Yaone and said:"Ne Yaone-san do you want to go around town?"  
  
"Sure...if that's alright with you Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Go on Yaone you've been working yorself to hard besides it's our 'vacation' isn't it Kou."  
  
"Yeah....Iguess so oh! and Yaone could you buy me some sake while your'e on the way?"  
  
"Hai! Kougaiji-sama.Let's go Hakkai-chan." Yaone pulled Hakaki out of the door."Sayonara miina-san!"  
  
(On the town)  
  
"Oh.....so beautiful......" Yaone was looking at the stall full of flowers.  
  
"Do you like them miss?" the old vendor asked her.  
  
"Hai, very fragrant sir."  
  
"How much for these sir." Hakkai said pointing at the white daises the smiled at Yaone.  
  
"For you only 17 yen.You two youngsters are quite polite are you two couples?" he asked smiling at them.  
  
"Eh?" Both of them blushed slightly.  
  
"No sir we are not yet married, here..." Hakkai gave the men his money then gave Yaone the flowers.  
  
"Hakkai-chan you didn't have too...."  
  
"It's okey Yaone-san I give it too you.."  
  
"Kyuuu......."Hakuryu agreed as Yaone smiled at it.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Welcome"  
  
"Is Kougaiji-chan going to do fireworks?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So do you want to see teh fireworks tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll give you a suprise tonight."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
  
  
Notes : So how did it go?Did you like it?If you don't please send comments but please do not use any bad words against me okey? 


	2. Suprise!

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine it belongs to Minekura Kazuya.  
  
Arthor notes: Please don't I repeat don't give any bad comments just plain old comments.Oh! Sorry for not updating for so long I was in a really bad mood because of a certain someone.And no the flowers are not the suprise, read and you'll find out okey?  
  
Yaone wondered for a moment...what surprise?Nobody's ever given me surprises so long.Guess I'll find out this evening.That's so nice of him though wonder if figured out what I bought for him.  
  
( At the market )  
  
"Hmm....what will Yaone-san like.....a handbag? no....she doenst go shopping since she's busy looking for the sutras....a necklace....no...she'll drop it when we're fighting anyway....oh,how about this." he said as he picked up a small box and opened it.  
  
"She'll defienetly love this."  
  
(Back at Sanzo)  
  
"Ne, Sanzo." Goku called  
  
"Yeah, if it's anything stupid I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh..okey then Sanzo will you take me to the festival tonight?"  
  
*WACK*  
  
"And I told you not to ask stupid questions."  
  
"But Gojyo and Hakkai are going why can't I?"  
  
"Because-" he was suddenly interupted by Lirin who came out of nowhere.  
  
"Ne, baldie-Sanzo take me to the festival since my brother couldn't."  
  
"Bakas."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee." Goku and Lirin whailed together.  
  
"Huh....guess I have no choice."  
  
"Yahoo!" they jumped for joy.  
  
"Bakasaru."  
  
( To Gojyo's)  
  
"HA!Got you Dokugakuji ,give it up you know that you can't win against me." Gojyo won at cards for the fourth time.  
  
"Ohayo Gojyo,Dokugakuji.....playing cards I see can I play?" Hakkai stepped in  
  
"Hai."  
  
They played in the bar for almost 2 hours until Gojyo and Dokugakuji got tired of playing.  
  
"Boy, don't you ever know a game you can't lose?" Dokugakuji asked Hakkai  
  
"No."  
  
"I knew it. Well, bettter get going.Bye!" As soon as he left Gojyo turned to Hakkai.  
  
"So, did you buy her surprise?"Gojyo asked grinning.  
  
"Eh?How'd you know about that?"  
  
"Yaone told me of course."  
  
"Oh, so you have plans this evening?" Hakkai questioned him.  
  
"Nope, guess I'll have to help Doku and Kou on the fireworks....unless they finish me off before I could light them.." Hakkai chuckeled at Gojyo's statement.  
  
"Don't worry as soon as Sanzo finishes taking Lirin and Goku he'll help."  
  
"Bet you that corrupt monk can't light a match or do fireworks."  
  
"I doubt that, oh evening already time really does fly when your'e having fun."  
  
"See ya."  
  
( That evening )  
  
Hakkai took Yaone blind folded to the town's bridge, he took off the blind fold when they arrived. Yaone eyes winded in amazement.  
  
"Oh so beautiful....."Yaone said.  
  
They watched the fireworks together for a few moments before Hakkai gave his suprise.  
  
"Yaone-san.."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Um....this is for you..." He held the little box blushing.Yaone opened the box to reveal a emerald ring written on it was "Happy New Year."  
  
"Oh this is so beatiful.... thank you Hakkai-chan.....um...this is for you too." She held a small empty potion container.It was green with little gold flowers and at the back was written: Peace on Earth."  
  
"This will give you good luck on your journey it will give you encouragement.Sorry I didn't buy anything."  
  
"That's okey Yaone-san I love it."  
  
"Thanks I promise I won't lose it."  
  
"Welcome, now let's go back at the inn I think-" he was interupted by a sound.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Hakkai-san hurry I'll teleport us back to the inn!"Yaone pulled Hakkai next to him and they teleported away.Once they got back they saw a laughing Goku, a jumping Lirin and a chuckling Kougaiji. Dokugakuji was putting away the damaged firework.Gojyo was covered with ashes and dust and some of his hair is standing from the blow.  
  
"Gojyo, what happened to you?'' Hakkai said putting his hand in his mouth to avoid the laughter.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, but i don't think he is..."  
  
"Sanzo what happened?" Hakkai questioned him  
  
"Well I overheard you two talking about me not being able to light matches and stuff so I wanted Gojyo to show me how.."Sanzo grinned  
  
"How?"  
  
"I put bombs inside Gojyo firework.." everyone laughed at Sanzo explaination.  
  
"Oi, where did you get the bombs?"  
  
"I borrowed some from Yaone."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
END  
  
Note: Since I don't have spelling check I asked my brother and my freind to help me.So please don't send me bad comments.Anyway, Please review! 


End file.
